To reduce Moire fringes and reduce discomfort generated due to blind zone of viewing, naked-eye stereoscopic display technologies in prior art usually adopt a design in which a pattern of images displayed by pixels is arranged in an inclined manner. In such a manner, a direct crosstalk between different images will be generated at a partial region of the pixels. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a crosstalk between images according to a naked-eye stereoscopic display technology in prior art, which is described by taking an optical parallax shielding optical grating as an example. As shown in FIG. 1, in a certain viewing angle, an image of a picture 2 is mainly displayed through an optical device (for example, an inclined optical grating 30). However, images of some of pixels of pictures 1, 3 may also be displayed through the inclined optical grating 30. Thus, a crosstalk between the picture 2 and the pictures 1 and 3 may occur.
Such a crosstalk will result in an image blurring when there is a relative large outburst effect during a stereoscopic display, thereby performance of stereoscopic display and comfort level of watching are reduced.